Typical showroom or other retail displays for plumbing fixtures are generally problematic for users and potential purchasers. Plumbing fixtures are typically difficult to remove from a display wall, and doing so generally does not provide any additional information to the consumer. In addition, typical displays do not show or display every fixture in many different settings, such as differently configured kitchens and baths, and as a result, it may be difficult for a consumer to visualize how a selected plumbing fixture would look and be used in a selected setting, such as the consumer's home.
As a result, a need remains for an interactive, multimedia showroom display for plumbing fixtures and products. Such a display should provide comparative ease of use for and interaction with a consumer, should provide product information and specifications, and should enable a consumer to visualize how a selected plumbing fixture would look and be used in a selected setting, such as the consumer's home.